Andre 3000
|Wykonywany utwór = „Hey Ya!” |Edycja = Druga }} Andre 3000, właściwie Andre Lauren Benjamin (ur. 27 maja 1975 w Atlancie) - amerykański raper, wokalista, multiinstrumentalista, aktor, członek duetu hiphopowego OutKast. Jako aktor, Benjamin wystąpił w takich produkcjach, jak między innymi Czterej bracia, Revolver oraz Semi-Pro: Drużyna marzeń?. Jest on ponadto współtwórcą serialu animowanego Klasa 3000, emitowanego na antenie Cartoon Network. André był członkiem wytwórni filmowej Quentina Tarantino i Lawrence'a Bendera, A Band Apart. Jednak w wyniku jej zamknięcia w 2006 roku, utworzył on własną wytwórnię, Moxie Turtle. Wczesne życie Benjamin urodził się w Atlancie, w stanie Georgia, jako jedyne dziecko Sharon Benjamin Hodor, agentki nieruchomości, i Lawrence'a Walkera, pracownika biura obrotu należnościami. Sharon wychowywała syna samodzielnie. André dorastał w East Point i Buckhead, uczęszczając do Willis A. Sutton Middle School, SouthWest Dekalb High School, Newton High School oraz Tri-Cities High School. Benjamin ma pochodzenie afroamerykańskie oraz indiańskie. Kariera W czasie nauki w szkole średniej Benjamin (występujący wtedy pod pseudonimem "Dre") poznał Antwana "Big Boi" Pattona. Następnie dwójka postanowiła utworzyć duet, nadając mu nazwę OutKast. Krótko po ukończeniu liceum przez André i Antwana, grupa podpisała kontrakt z wytwórnią płytową LaFace, a w 1994 roku premierę miał jej pierwszy album, Southernplayalisticadillacmuzik. Podążając za sukcesem singla "Player's Ball", album uzyskał status platynowej płyty w Stanach Zjednoczonych, rozchodząc się w ponad milionowym nakładzie na rynku amerykańskim. W 1995 roku Outkast otrzymał ponadto wyróżnienie dla najlepszego debiutu według magazynu The Source. Na kolejnych dwóch albumach OutKast duet eksperymentował z dźwiękiem, dodając do swoich utworów elementy trip hopu, soulu oraz muzyki jungle. Teksty, których autorem był Benjamin, przybierały z kolei charakter surrealistyczny. W tym samym okresie, André związał się z wokalistką Erykah Badu i zaczął poświęcać więcej czasu na grę na gitarze, a także malarstwo. Czwarta płyta studyjna OutKast, Stankonia, przedstawiała Benjamina pod nowym pseudonimem – André 3000. Raper zdecydował się na tę zmianę, by uniknąć zbieżności z Dr. Dre. Z albumu Stankonia pochodził pierwszy międzynarodowy przebój w dorobku grupy, "Ms. Jackson", który uplasował się na szczycie listy Billboard Hot 100. Piosenka została napisana przez Benjamina w reakcji na rozpad jego związku z Badu. Stankonia znalazła ponad 4 miliony nabywców w Stanach Zjednoczonych i uzyskała status czterokrotnie platynowej płyty w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W 2001 roku OutKast wydał album kompilacyjny z najpopularniejszymi utworami duetu, Big Boi and Dre Present... OutKast, zawierający dodatkowe trzy piosenki. Jedna z nich, "The Whole World", otrzymała nagrodę Grammy w kategorii Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group. Pod koniec tego samego roku Benjamin pojawił się gościnnie na albumie "rodziny" muzyków Dungeon Family. W 2003 roku premierę miał dwupłytowy album OutKast, Speakerboxxx/The Love Below, którego celem było ukazanie różnic w stylach muzycznych obu członków duetu. Na dysku Benjamina, zatytułowanym The Love Below, znalazł się największy hit w karierze Outkast – "Hey Ya!". Sukces odniósł również wiodący singel z dysku Big Boia, "The Way You Move". The Love Below, w przeciwieństwie do Speakerboxxx, skupiał się przede wszystkim na trzech typach muzyki: funku, jazzie oraz alternatywie. Ponadto, w większości utworów z płyty Benjamina dominuje wokal kosztem rapu. Speakerboxxx/The Love Below rozszedł się w Stanach Zjednoczonych w ponad 11 milionach egzemplarzy, uzyskując status jedenastokrotnie platynowej/diamentowej płyty. Dzięki temu, Speakerboxxx/The Love Below stał się jednym z najlepiej sprzedających albumów w historii amerykańskiego przemysłu muzycznego. W 2006 roku wydany został szósty album studyjny OutKast, Idlewild, stanowiący ścieżkę dźwiękową dla filmu Idlewild, w którym w główne role wcielili się Benjamin oraz Big Boi. Musical obsadzony był w latach 30. XX wieku, dlatego sama płyta czerpie inspirację z muzyki tamtych czasów, a zwłaszcza bluesa. Jednocześnie André rapował zaledwie w kilku wersach utworów z płyty; zamiast tego ograniczył się niemal wyłącznie do śpiewu, podobnie jak na The Love Below. W 2007 roku, po stosunkowo długiej przerwie w korzystaniu z tej techniki, Benjamin powrócił do rapowania, pojawiając się gościnnie w kilku utworach innych artystów, a w tym w remiksie "30 Something" Jaya-Z oraz oryginalnych piosenkach, takich jak "Royal Flush" Big Boia. Rok później premierę miał utwór "Green Light" Johna Legend, który ten nagrał z udziałem André. Z kolei w 2010 roku ukazał się remiks do piosenki "Ride" Ciary, w którym gościnnie zaśpiewał Benjamin. Benjamin przyznał kiedyś w jednym z wywiadów, że wówczas pracował nad solowym albumem rapowym, a nagrywanie remiksów z innymi artystami stanowi dla niego motywację do tworzenia własnego materiału. W lipcu 2010 roku Big Boi poinformował, że OutKast wyda nowy album wtedy, gdy prace nad swoją płytą zakończy Benjamin. Dodał następnie, że duet nagrał już większość beatów, a do studia, by dokończyć rejestrację materiału, powróci już w obecności André. W sierpniu w Internecie znalazł się fragment demo utworu "I Do", zawierający kilka rapowych wersów Benjamina. Według wstępnych planów, nowa płyta Outkast miała ukazać się na początku 2012 roku. W sierpniu 2011 roku jako singel wydany został utwór "Party" Beyoncé Knowles, nagrany z udziałem Benjamina, i wydany na albumie wokalistki 4''. Życie osobiste Benjamin jest wegetarianinem i aktywnym działaczem na rzecz ochrony praw zwierząt. W 2004 roku organizacja PETA wyróżniła André i Alicię Silverstone jako najseksowniejsze wegetariańskie gwiazdy świata. W 1997 roku na świat przyszedł syn André i wokalistki Erykah Badu – Seven Sirius Benjamin. Moda Wiosną 2008 roku do sklepów trafiła linia odzieżowa zaprojektowana przez Benjamina, Benjamin Bixby. Jej główną inspirację stanowiła moda powiązana ze szkolnym futbolem amerykańskim roku 1935. Polityka W 2008 roku Benjamin uczestniczył w kampanii Declare Yourself, mającej na celu zachęcenie młodych ludzi do uczestnictwa w wyborach prezydenckich. Dyskografia Utwory wyprodukowane przez André 3000 ;2003 '''Big Gipp' – Mutant Mindframe *07. "Boogie Man" (feat. André 3000) Kelis – Tasty *08. "Millionaire" (feat. André 3000) Killer Mike – Monster *03. "Akshon (Yeah!)" *09. "U Know I Love U" ;2004 Gwen Stefani – Love. Angel. Music. Baby. *12. "Long Way to Go" (feat. André 3000) ;2010 Big Boi – Sir Lucious Left Foot: The Son of Chico Dusty *08. "You Ain't No DJ" (feat. Yelawolf) ;2011 Beyoncé - 4'' *05. "Party" (feat. André 3000) ;2011 '''Lil Wayne - '''''Tha Carter IV *08. "Interlude" (feat. Tech N9ne & André 3000) ;2012 Gorillaz *"Do Ya Thing " (feat. James Murphy & André 3000) Filmografia Filmy Telewizja Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja druga' center Zobacz też *Barbara Melzer Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji